infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail Walker
Abigail Walker, more commonly referred to as Fetch is a Conduit that can control neon. Following her escape from the Department of Unified Protection after seven years of detention, Abigail set up her base in Seattle, where she began targeting drug dealers for what they had done to her and her late brother. She later encountered another Conduit, Delsin Rowe, and became an ally of him, helping him take down the DUP's director, Brooke Augustine. Biography Early life Abigail 's powers awakened somewhere in her late teens, which caused her terrified parents to try and turn her over to the authorities, knowing they were essentially sending their daughter to prison. To prevent this, Abigail's brother Brent ran away from home with his little sister. However, as they moved from city to city, the pair grew desperate for some sort of comfort and solace; in the end, they came across a group of drug dealers, and became addicted. At some point, Abigail , paranoid from drug withdrawal, came to believe Brent had stolen her drugs and got into an argument with him, which ended when she unintentionally killed him with a blast of neon. Distraught, she was easily apprehended by the DUP shortly thereafter and sent to Curdun Cay. There, Abigail was separated from the majority of suspects and subjected to continuous tests, teaching her how to fight in the process. After seven years at Curdun Cay, she, along with Conduits Eugene Sims and Hank Daughtry, was selected as one of the first to be transported to an army prison in upstate Washington, as the DUP was being phased out due to its diminished importance. Escape to Seattle On the day of the transport, the military vehicle containing Abigail and the other Conduits crashed near Salmon Bay, allowing her and Eugene to escape. Vowing to use her newly-acquired skills to take revenge on the drug dealers, she journeyed to Seattle, taking out a roadblock along the way. Abigail subsequently built a sniper's nest in one of the city's largest neon signs, though she would use others to recharge as well. She also set up an altar dedicated to her brother in the alley where he was killed. In the next two weeks, Abigail tracked down and assassinated 21 of Seattle's drug dealers, using her powers to set up elaborate tributes to her brother at each crime scene. The DUP used this to their advantage by manipulating news agencies to portray her as a relentless killer that randomly targeted innocent civilians. As a result, unrest among the populace spread, with activists using her as an example to protest against drugs and Conduits. Abigail was eventually tracked down by Delsin and Reggie Rowe, who sought to learn more about Brooke Augustine, the head of the DUP. Spotting Delsin snooping around the crime scenes of one of her latest victims, she fired at him from her sniper's nest and subsequently ran when he attempted to pursue her. Thanks to her neon powers, Abigail was able to escape easily. However, when she later went to one of the city's neon signs to recharge, she was ambushed by Delsin, who grabbed her, causing him to acquire her power over neon. Briefly stunned, Abigail managed to recover and ran away, believing Delsin to be a DUP agent. However, as Delsin now possessed her Light Speed ability, he was able to chase after her, despite her attempts to stop him. Eventually cornered atop a building, Abigail saw an opportunity and shattered the glass roof on which she and Delsin stood, causing them to drop down into an auditorium filled with neon signs. Using the signs as energy sources, Abigail engaged Delsin more directly, but found her powers to be weakening when he began draining the signs. She was subsequently forced on the defensive when Delsin developed the Neon Beam ability, with which he eventually defeated her. Collapsing on the stage, Abigail tried to fight back against Delsin, who once more took hold of her to fully absorb her powers. The pair then passed out, with Reggie appearing shortly thereafter to help his brother up and take Abigail into custody. Alliance with Delsin Good Karma/Canon Thanks to Delsin's intervention, Abigail was not arrested and instead taken under his wing, so that she could learn self-restraint in hunting down the drug dealers. She subsequently agreed to help Delsin in gaining more control over his newly acquired powers by tracking down core relays. While they did so, Delsin attempted to convince her into taking down the dealers alive and acting more responsibly as a Conduit. This sparked an idea in Abigail's mind; she decided that, instead of the dealers themselves, they should be going after the suppliers. She subsequently procured information on a large drug shipment that was stored at the marina. Together with Delsin, she destroyed the boats carrying the drugs, following which the pair of Conduits tracked the spooked suppliers to a remote alley. There, Abigail and Delsin subdued the last of the dealers and freed their hookers, before retiring for the night. Evil Karma/Non-Canon Thanks to Delsin's intervention, Abigail was not arrested and instead taken under his wing, though Reggie warned him the price would be Delsin's to pay if she attacked somebody again. She subsequently agreed to help Delsin in gaining more control over his newly acquired powers by tracking down core relays. While they did so, Delsin attempted to convince her to go after the Lifeline activists instead of the drug dealers. Abigail eventually grew to see Delsin's point of view and began attacking the activists, disrupting their many rallies. She then decided to target the protesters' leader, though it took several tries and the elimination of many DUP troops to find him. With Delsin's help, she recorded her murder of the Lifeline leader, blaming the activists for her violent behavior, following which she hooked up with her fellow Conduit and spent the night with him. Taking down Augustine Following Delsin's acquisition of the video power in the Lantern district, Abigail called him to ask about the rampage left behind in downtown Seattle, believing he was behind it as the destruction involved the use of smoke manipulation. She later met with him to discuss his alliance with Hank, being suspicious of the smoke Conduit's motives. While Delsin went to find Hank, Abigail was recaptured by Augustine alongside fellow escapee Eugene and brought to a make-shift DUP prison camp on an artificial island off the coast of the city. Although restrained during the confrontation between Delsin and Augustine, Abigail was still able to escape when the island collapsed. Later, she joined Delsin as he ascended Augustine's headquarters, opening up several vents for him to use, as well as aiding him in combat. Once they reached the roof of the building, Abigail used her neon powers to create an entrance, so that Delsin could end Augustine's hold over Seattle and dismantle the DUP. Good Ending/Canon: After Augustine's operations were shut down, Abigail reunited with Delsin and Eugene, their names cleared from the propaganda that had previously been spread about them. She then aided her fellow Conduits in jump-starting a new era in which humans and Conduits could co-exist. Evil Ending/Non-Canon: After Augustine was killed by Delsin, Abigail joined him and Eugene in taking control of the city, usurping the DUP's position of power. Powers and Abilities Basic Conduit Powers Like other Conduits, Abigail possesses increased durability, as demonstrated by her surviving a long drop - unassisted by her neon powers - without suffering any major injuries. Neon Manipulation Her powers over neon having manifested themselves somewhere in her late teens, Abigail was trained in controlling them when the DUP apprehended her. As a result, Abigail possesses a great degree of control over neon, which she can use in a variety of ways. She is capable of firing volatile beams of neon, as well as shorter consecutive blasts, allowing her to dispatch enemies from great distances. If an attacker ventures too close, Abigail can also generate a concussive force field around herself to temporarily stun them. Finally, she is capable of transforming herself into neon to move around at superhuman speeds, jump large distances and run up vertical surfaces. Unlike Delsin, Abigail apparently cannot use Neon Thrusters to slow her descent. Appearance Abigail is rather distinctive in her looks, making her easily recognizable. Her dark pink hair, ring piercing and black earrings all serve to establish her rebellious image. She wears a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots. Trivia *Abigail is voiced and motion captured by Laura Bailey who, coincidentally, is married to Travis Willingham, Reggie's voice actor. *Abigail mentions being a Pisces in the "evil path". *Abigail's powers could be seen as a reference to the mutant Jubilee from the X-Men series who also possessed light-based powers. *According to a missing person's report found via the inFamous: Paper Trail game, Abigail is 23 years old. The report also reveals that her parents have been wanting to re-establish contact with her since the death of her brother Brent. *Abigail shares several characteristics with Nix from InFamous 2. **Abigail serves as a love interest to Delsin, mirroring Nix's relationship with Evil Cole. **Both possessed a destructive tendency. **Both possessed an issue with authority; Abigail is noticeably dismissive of Reggie, as Nix was with Lucy Kuo. Gallery FetchArt.jpg|Render of Abigail Abigail Attacks A Civilian.png|Abigail about to attack the activists' leader Reggie_3.png|Reggie attempting to arrest Abigail Abigailyoung.jpg|Abigail discovering her powers over neon Abigail2.png|Abigail being trained by the DUP IinFAMOUS-2.jpg|Abigail using her powers Delsin and Fetch.jpg|Abigail and Delsin engaging DUP troops fetch.jpg|Abigail bantering with Delsin Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: Second Son Characters Category:Characters Category:Conduits Category:Neon